Special Autograph
Once again, the best theater in Savannah Central had gotten to witness the best kind of art I know. Any district in this city deserves to see something so wonderful. My wife Judy had done yet another successful belly dance performance at there. I already do frequent theaters quite often, but now that she has become a professional dancer, I don´t think I´ve ever before gone to the theaters as much as I do now. As someone who loves her to death, I´m always interested to see my darling bunny try out all sorts of new things. Wouldn´t have expected this to become her main passion, but I love it just as much as she does. I had just recently witnessed one of her shows here at the Serengeti Theater. She truly is the master of her art, and the city knows it too. I´m always there at the front row, enjoying one of the most beautiful things I´ve ever seen in the world. Her beauty gets to shine in that job even more than in her cop duty. My veiled angel has lovely moves with her athletic, attractive body. From her tail wiggling to hip circles, I love every single second of it. After the dance had ended, I was on my way to her backstage. Looks like I had to wait a bit, though. It was one of these times she was giving autographs to everyone who wanted them. Judy never charged them for it, and all kinds of mammals wanted to have them, young and old alike. So popular and beloved was Zootopia´s first belly dancer rabbit. Makes sense since she is staying true to her ideals in this job too. Making the city a better place by appealing and performing for all the mammals in here. Just like Gazelle thinks. She would be proud of her too. I went in line to wait for my autograph as well. As her husband I definitely wanted one myself. Judy sat there at her desk in her backstage door, handing out autographs. She was still wearing her new bright red dancer outfit with harem pants, curved shoes, a coined bra and a red pillbox hat with long veils hanging behind her head and back. I gave the hat for her as our first wedding anniversary gift, which she loved so much that she made it a part of her wardrobe as a performer. “Thank you so much, Mrs Hopps! You´re wonderful”, a teenage lioness who idolized her said as Judy gave an autograph to her. Pretty much everybody was wanting their autographs on the posters promoting her performance in this theater. They had beautiful artwork of her in classic vintage style that captured Judy´s essence wonderfully. I had one myself too. Couldn’t wait for my turn. After all the fans had left, I went to knock on her door. “Is it too late, or may I come in?” I smiled as she opened it. “Sure, Nick! You´re always welcome to my backstage”, Judy said sunnily, letting me sit on the couch as I handed a rose to her as I always did during my backstage visits. “You look ravishing in your new look with that hat. It fits your veils so well”, I looked at her merrily. “Thanks, but you´re the one who picked it for me. My husband´s got one great taste”, Judy wiped some sweat off her forehead. “And a real eye for beauty”, I chuckled. Judy went to take a shower and get changed back to her normal blouse and pants, so I waited patiently by the desk, reading a magazine she had left there. As she came to me, she noticed the poster in my hand. “Ah, you wanted an autograph too?” she smiled. “Of course. Of all the mammals who´re asking for that, I´d be most honored to have that, my lady”, I said. “That´ll be arranged”, Judy took the poster and a pen. Not only did she put her name there and a pawprint signature like with other autographs, but she did something different for mine. Before her name, she wrote “To the most loyal fan and sweetest husband in the world”. She even kissed the poster, leaving a lipstick mark signature there too. I felt very flattered. “Thank you so much, my dear Judy”, I blushed and nuzzled her. “You´re welcome, sweetie. Wonder if those autographs will be worth millions decades later when our time on this earth is up?” she thought. “Maybe, who knows. But nothing will be ever as valuable and precious to me as you are as a person, Judy. My timeless treasure”, I scratched her chin a bit playfully. “That´s what you are to me too. Oh, it´s been a long time since I´ve had any coffee. Is there any cafes nearby?” the rabbit wondered. “Well, there´s just one around the corner. I´ve been there myself quite often, and I especially love the worms and dirt sundaes there. Shall we go?” I smiled as I took her by the paw. “Definitely, oh my number one fan”, Judy nodded. Holding her paw and the autographed poster on my other hand, I looked so sunny that day during my stroll with my wife. She gave me that smile I always loved seeing on her face. Her purple eyes shining and her cute buckteeth showing. Every time Judy looked at me like that, it warmed my heart. I felt so proud to be her most special fan and her husband too. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Oneshots Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy